Finish what we started
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Fairy Tail is back on top and stronger than ever, though Levy doesn't think herself any stronger than before, she decides to do something about it. How will Gajeel react? Perfect timing too, she is given a opportunity to prove just how strong she truly is. I own nothing!
1. Initiative

**Hello to all the readers that find this story! Not my first fanfic, but my first for Fairy Tail and I am a large Gajevy fan!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Over the years as a Fairy Tail wizard, Levy has witnessed the craziest of fights and drunken nights. Being the smallest person height wise, she didn't typically participate in either. Once she was confident in her magic, she made it a habit to establish a barrier around herself and her books to protect her from flying projectiles, people or stray attacks. The barrier is probably how she survived so long in the Guild.

There are certain days when the Guild hall is quiet from the absence of the more rambunctious members who are out on jobs. Those are the days when she debates whether it is worth her time to put up a barrier or not. They are also the days when she makes the most progress in her studies and whatever she chooses to read. Currently it was one of those special and rare days where the Guild had a simple and peaceful hum to it, and Levy will quickly regret not putting up her barrier.

She was currently in between her studying with a calming book as a reward for herself. She was in her own world and was happy with it just being her and her book. She does read all types of books, she is eager for Lucy to finish hers so Levy could finally read it, but fantasy sometimes bores her, it's overused just a tad. Levy does enjoys books that she can feel the emotions, that get her heart racing and can hear her own pulse in her ears. She was in the middle of one of those kinds of books and was nearing the climax. At which point the hair on the back of her neck decided to stand on end, the same kind of feeling when danger was near.

"Geeze, that is really graphic, Blue," Cana said from where she was reading over Levy's shoulder. The climax did have some blood and gore so obviously an outsider would see it as graphic. At this moment was when Levy regrets not putting up her barrier. She risks a side glance at Cana as the bustier woman plopped herself down right next to Levy. In that second, Cana snatched the book out of Levy's hand to examine it further. "All these years knowing you and it still seems out of character for you to be reading such dark books." Cana comments as she reads the synopsis of the book she had just stolen. Cana and Levy basically grew up together in the guild. Levy would read to the rest of her peers at the time, but back then they were happier books that Levy read aloud. Levy appreciated having a friend like Cana to have knowing they had each other's backs through thick and thin. But friends still irritated each other like siblings would, and most of the guild knew that stealing Levy's books irritated her to say it kindly.

"Give it back Cana, I would like to actually finish it some time today," Levy stated coldly to Cana while glaring at the minimally dressed woman, who seemed to be oblivious of both Levy's glare and her tone.

"But what doesn't surprise me is your taste of men considering your preference in books," Cana continued on waving the book in question while also being kind enough to keep a thumb on the page Levy had been on.

"Is there a point to this?" Levy continued in her cold and indifferent tone, while also getting a nervous feeling in her gut.

"Gajeel," Cana stated a bit more hushed than before with a raised eyebrow and a side glance to watch Levy's reaction. Her reaction was to glance discretely to check if he or anyone else was in hearing range. "You like scary, and he could be the very definition of scary." Cana stated at a normal volume.

"Is that the only reasoning to your ridiculous hypothesis?" Levy questioned while doing her best to keep her breathing even.

"One that matters," Cana shrugged, "I could easily call Mira over to list off witness statements concerning you and Gajeel."

"How about you give me back my book and mind your own business," Levy snapped a little, to which Cana smirked at.

"People around here tend to forget how evil you could actually be. Imagine what he would say if someone told him about that bit of you." Cana teased the idea, the brunette wondered if Gajeel would actually be turned on by that visual of sweet little Levy being dark and scary.

"Cana," Levy warned, why did Cana have to get involved in her love life, or lack thereof?

"Just think on it for a little bit, talk to me when you finally get the nerve to get his attention." Cana finally handed the book back and walked off with that last thought. Cana seemed proud of herself when she noticed that Levy hadn't gone straight back to reading and was actually thinking about it. Knowing Levy so long, it still amazed her to watch the gears grinding to find an answer in the little bluenette's head. And to top it off Levy didn't bother to save the page upon its return to her hands.

As far as she was aware, she did have his attention. She remember before the S-class test when Juvia said that Gajeel had feelings for her, which she denied on the spot. Juvia was able to recognise the look in his eyes when he would watch her way back then. She did recall that he kept his distance but sometimes she might catch him watching her. By the time she was chosen for the S-class test she had forgiven him for his actions while in Phantom Lord, but it did not stop him from aggravating her to her wits end. The fact that he came after her and rescued her from the mages from Grimoire Heart spoke volumes to her. She did her best during that time to keep to her promise to stay by his side. Once they returned to Fairy Tail he made it a habit to sit with her in the guild hall, it was a unspoken but mutual agreement of sorts. She didn't mind it either, he remained quiet while she read but did participate in the usual fights.

Then there was the whole Infinity clock with Lucy where Gajeel had teamed up with her and Shadowgear, doing nothing but driving her mad. After that she would like to think they could have said that the she and Gajeel were friends, despite Droy and Jet's continued dislike of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Of course she tried to support him during the Grand Magic Games, though he was so focused and excited about the fights the only time he really paid attention was during the final battle with the dragons when he told her to help with evacuation of the civilians.

Then she had the embarrassing memories from dealing with the Rogue Celestial Spirits. Because that was when she had to finally admit her attraction to Gajeel, she doesn't remember when it started, but it was just there. As far as she knew no one knew about what happened except in their individual fights unless they cared to share, which she wasn't willing to voice. Then there was the whole battle against the corrupt being, and it turning her into a constellation when she pushed Gajeel out of the way of its attack. He may have called her an idiot but he never did ask her straight as to why she risked herself to save him.

Ever since Tenrou island when he mocked her for being too weak to be a match for him, she had a desire to become stronger to be able to be by his side and not cowering behind him. With her second origin awakened before the Grand Magic Games started she tried harder spells and did her best to become stronger.

Ever since Cana walked away from her conversation with Levy, which had to been at least a five minute time span, Levy had yet to move from her inner thoughts. Cana had been watching her the entire time, wondering how long before Little Blue responded and acted. Mira approached and watched Levy with curiosity.

"What did you do to her?" Mira asked concerned, usually they had little to worry for if Levy's nose was in a book, but the book in hand was closed, and Levy was still as stone.

"Just talked to her for a little bit, do you think I broke her? 'Cause I'm getting worried." Cana replied, if she told Mira the details of the conversation Mira would not leave Levy or Gajeel alone until they were together. At that moment they watched Levy take in a big breath and rise from her seat and take her pile of books with her. "You alright Blue?" Cana called out as she passed by. She stopped and gave the two a curious look before beaming a big smile at them.

"I'm fine, was gonna drop these books back at Fairy Hills before going out for a little bit." Levy replied in her usual cheerful attitude, very different from the cold tone she had used with Cana minutes before.

"Be careful, Levy." Mira said and with that Levy left the Guild hall without another word. Mira looked at Cana once Levy was gone from their sight, "Did you see the same look in her eyes as I did?"

"Yup," Cana chuckled, "looks like she got some fire in her lately. I thinks she's been training more as well."

"How do you figure?" Mira asked, she had noticed Levy had been a bit different in her routines once they returned from the games in Crocus.

"She is out of the apartments early and back late, the boys don't know where she runs off to either when they expect to pick her up in the mornings.

"You're right, they weren't bothering her today either. Should we be worried?" Mira had a few theories as to the change in Levy's behavior, but the fact she was taking action was a bit surprising.

"How long do you expect Gajeel to be gone on his mission with Lily?" Cana asked, not so discreetly giving a clue as to the reason for Levy's attitude change. Cana likes to think Gajeel was the kick in the butt that Levy needed to be the strong wizard she could be.

"A week, two tops. What are you planning?"

"I know you're the matchmaker but I wanna help my little bluebird get her dragon, I've seen it in the cards."

"Why were you doing that?"

"I got bored and wanted to know her chances since they seem to be orbiting each other." Cana explained, it was pretty obvious since those two would sit at the same table recently, and before that it was always Gajeel that was keeping Levy safe. "Plus you know I have a few bets on them," Mira gave a little sigh at Cana using her magic to make a few extra jewels from the guild betting pool.

* * *

Elsewhere Levy stood in a clearing preparing for her training, she needed to write out the words out faster and have her attacks be harder. She knew her team would have been happy to help her but she was always depending on someone it was driving her crazy. She had convinced them to have a training day for themselves while she sat and studied in the guild hall. But Cana's conversation reminded her why she wanted to get stronger, to finally have a chance for his attention. She knew she was the smallest and that tend to make her feel weak. Her mind was an asset, but if she couldn't help in battle then she wasn't reaching her full potential. With this new access to more power she needed to use it so whenever she did these training sessions, she would put up a barrier to increase her magic stamina. Everyone else was always getting stronger and she did not want to be left behind.

"Solid Script: Sticky Mode: Push!" She called out as she directed the attack at a boulder she had made earlier. She watched the word attach itself to the rock and move away from her. "It worked," she said happy with herself, she did that same spell several times before it actually worked.

She continued in that fashion until her breathing was getting slightly labored and sweat was drying on her skin. By that time she saw it was near dinner time, so she put an halt on her training so she could shower before going to get something to eat at the guild.

Upon her arrival, Jet and Droy were happy to see her and were about to drag her off when Cana beat them to the punch and had plopped Levy next to her at the near empty bar where only Mira was working. Cana and Mira shared a look before Mira gave Levy her dinner. Levy had that uneasy feeling in her stomach again but waited to hear them out before deciding whether to make a run for it or not.

"So where did you end up going after you left this morning?" Cana asked of Levy.

"I went for a walk, need to get some exercise in my day."

"Really? Because you look a little low on magic power, at least less than when you left." Mira noted after a moment.

"I may have got some training in on my walk," Levy stated as she finished her meal.

"I remember your idea of training used to be exercising your brain, Levy. When did you choose to go physical?"

"Recent events made me revise that kind of thinking."

"Or people?" Mira asked.

"Going up against our enemies did prove I was not physically capable of any fighting. So I want to try and fix that," Levy had realized Cana spilled about their earlier conversation, most likely teaming up against her now.

"You know your poker face isn't as good as you think, your face is so easy to read that it's almost sad." Cana stated, "It's more obvious than you think," both women nodding in agreement, Levy dropped her head into her arms on the bar with a groan.

"We can help you if you want, I don't think he's that thick headedly oblivious," Mira offered,

"Yeah, this isn't Natsu, Gajeel is more aware of things, so there is hope." Cana added, Levy chuckled at knowing those two would go at it if they heard a comment like that.

"He may know too, I just don't know what to do. I'm so weak in comparison." Levy muttered into her arms, but they understood her well enough.

"What you need is more confidence, little blue!"

"Nicknames like that aren't helping my confidence, Cana." Levy stated clearly as she turned her head to give Cana a stink eye.

"Force of habit, but I got a few ideas to help him see you."

"He does see Levy," Juvia showed up behind them all of a sudden, making Levy and Cana nearly jump out of their skins.

"When the hell did you show up?!" Cana called out to the water mage.

"Right about when Levy was saying she was weak in comparison," Juvia answered, "Juvia is to assume we are speaking of Gajeel, correct?"

"He just doesn't see me as someone worth his time," Levy continued the train of thought, "He said I had to get stronger to get his attention, 'at least strong enough to be a challenge' then I hit him with my bag for being a jerk."

"When did that happen? I would have loved to see that," Cana questioned, disappointed she missed a sight like that.

"Tenrou island, right before I was cornered by Grimoire Heart. But I got it stuck in my head and I just want to be able to pull my weight, am I crazy for thinking like that?"

"Juvia doesn't think Levy is crazy, Juvia thinks Levy can be very strong, especially if you can put up with Gajeel for as long as you have."

"You are probably the smartest wizard we have, a damn good strategist too." Cana added, "We just need to make that Iron Idiot see what he is missing out on."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Levy asked cautiously, knowing Cana had some crazy ideas over the years.

"It involves a bit of shopping, among a few optional things we can discuss. We can start on that tomorrow, would Juvia like to join since you know Gajeel well?" Cana asked and Juvia accepted happily. Levy was a little nervous, but was willing to listen. "First we'll examine what your closet looks like when we go back to Fairy Hills. Then we make a plan of attack."

"What did I get myself into?" Levy asked Mira who merely giggled at the question. 'I really regret not putting up a barrier today,' she thought, but eventually if it worked she may be thankful that she didn't.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me how you all thought, I love feedback!**

 **-Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **5/22/16**


	2. Progress

**Hello to all the readers out there!**

 **I am thankful for the response so far, and hope to see more as time goes on.**

* * *

A week and a half had gone by at the Fairy Tail Guild, people returned from missions, others went right back out. Only a few of the louder members had returned so the noise level wasn't too terrible. This was what Gajeel and PantherLily returned to after their mission. Mira was the first to greet them upon their return.

"Nice to have you back," she smiled at them as they approached the bar.

"Hello Miss Mira," Lily greeted her, but Gajeel wasn't paying attention as he was scanning the guild hall, the two lap dogs were wallowing without their leader present. Mira noticed this action and called him on it.

"Looking for someone?" she asked sweetly but Gajeel saw the glint in her eye.

"Nah, just unusually quiet in here," he replied as she handed him a pint of ale, it was near noon and the guild seemed to only be half full.

"Rent for Fairy Hills is due at the end of the week, most of the residents are trying to get a few more jobs in to make ends meet." she explained.

"Levy as well?" Lily asked, noticing the absence of the blue hair script mage.

"No, she is always ahead with all the translation jobs she does, it's not that surprising. I think she is just out today," Mira thought on it. Gajeel was curious, of course she could have a life but it seemed out of routine since she could spend days upon days just reading in the guild hall, oblivious of the world around her.

"Speaking of Levy," Mira continued speaking but in a hushed tone, "did you know that she likes horror novels?"

"What's your game, Demon?" Gajeel questioned suspiciously, Mira had just tried to surprise him with something he realized a while back from just watching her read.

"It's not mine, I can't take _all_ the credit," Mira admitted just as Cana and Juvia walked up to the bar.

"Hey Mira," Cana called as she sauntered up to them, claiming a stool as her own.

"Welcome back Gajeel-kun," Juvia greeted him, "how was your mission?"

"Fine, most of our time was spent actually traveling there and back."

"Someone just noticed our little blue bookworm is currently missing," Mira commented to the girls, he could tell they were all in on whatever this plan of theirs was, he returned to his drink with a futile hope that they would leave him alone.

"We saw her this morning at Fairy Hills, she said she was going over to hang with Lucy. We left her be since we dragged her around most of the past week. She honestly doesn't spoil herself enough." Cana commented, to Gajeel's relief they dropped the matter and he could enjoy some peace.

The next few hours passed by without any brawls or overly loud drunk people. It was near dinner rush hour when Gajeel picked up Levy's scent coming towards the guild. It wasn't like he was waiting for her like her lap dogs were, her scent was just distinct. When he did see her, the scene looked odd to him. Walking into the guild, Levy had Natsu hanging an arm over her shoulders with Lucy and Happy on her other side. They seemed to be in the midst of a conversation and all of them looked sweaty and tired but had smiles on their faces.

"You really are getting better, Lev! I am proud of you!" Natsu called out squeezing Levy's shoulders a little, laughs coming from the whole group.

"Thanks again for helping me out, Natsu, you too Lu-Lu."

"What are friends for?" Lucy replied.

"You wanna try it again tomorrow?" Natsu offered, and Levy nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope I can move when I wake up in the morning. If I can, I'll meet you here for breakfast."

"It's a deal, come on Luce, I'm starving! Hey Lev, could you make me some fire?" Natsu asked of the bluenette who seemed more than happy to oblige. She spelled out the word 'fire' and soon enough Natsu swallowed the whole word and told her how delicious it was. After Natsu was satisfied with his fire, he went in hunting for real food. Since he was sitting at a corner table by the bar, he watched her walk over to order her own dinner. Once she got close enough he noticed the minor changes in her scent that had been covered by the dried sweat, there was a small hint of steel in her scent that wasn't there before. He also took the time to notice her different outfit, instead of her usual orange halter dress she was wearing a green sleeveless halter top with denim shorts that were covered in grass stains along with solid boots that went up to her mid calf. Though her hair was held back by a orange headband, so that was really the only thing unchanged in her appearance. While looking exhausted and battered she still shined bright and was happy, like she was proud of how she looked.

She glanced over to see Gajeel watching her over his beer. While she waited for her order she decided to walk over and talk to him.

"Hey Gajeel, how was your mission?" Levy asked, smiling as if there were no problems in the world.

"Fine, did you go on one without your lap dogs?" Gajeel countered, he mentally cringed a little at how battered she looked, yet she didn't seem to care at all.

"No, I was hanging out with Lucy and Natsu," Levy answered, "We spent the day training," she explained further.

"Seriously?" he questioned, surprised to hear such a thought.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, concerned for her well being if she had gone up against Natsu.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern though," she turned to see Mira standing at the bar with Levy's to go order. "I'll see you around, good night guys." she called as she picked up the bag and happily walked out of the guild. Gajeel and Lily shared a look of surprise.

"I'll go talk to Happy to see what happened." Lily flew off and Gajeel sat there with his beer wondering what the hell got into the shrimp while he was gone.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Mira asked as she replaced his empty stein minutes later.

"Just peachy."

"She's been like that for a little while now," Mira added, "while I am concerned for her, I'm also proud that she's taking an initiative." Mira walked off and Lilly had decided that moment to return in front of Gajeel.

"Turns out Levy asked Natsu and Lucy to help her train, Happy says her reaction time has gotten better over the past several days against Natsu. All of them were surprised when she asked it of them but they were happy to help."

"What the hell happened to the Shrimp?" he risked a glance at the main doors that she had left through only minutes ago.

"Happy mentioned something about Levy saying she wanted to get stronger, does that give you any ideas that would explain her odd behavior?" Lily asked and he watched Gajeel think for a moment before hearing the groan and rub his hand over his face. "I assume it has something to do with you?"

"She seriously still on that?" Gajeel continued his groan, remembering the moment when that bag of hers hit him in the face, it hurt.

"Care to explain the situation?"

"I called her weak, she hit me with her bag and called me a jerk and then Grimoire Heart happened," he summarized to the bare minimum.

"You probably deserved being hit," Lily stated bluntly.

"Whose side are ya on?!"

"Remember that she made the S-class candidate and not you, Gajeel. I'm sure there were more words said than just you calling her weak to have her training with Natsu." Lily stated, there were some things that Lucy and Natsu commented on that he decided to not repeat, just so Levy could actually surprise Gajeel, she could thank him later.

* * *

During the week Gajeel and Lily had been gone on their job Levy was busy. The moment that the Thunder Legion had showed up at the guild, Levy pulled Freed away and surprised many with the action as they were all used to her keeping her nose in her books. Freed seemed fine when he returned to his friends hours later, stating that Levy had needed his input on a project she was working on. Though they did not get an explanation from the solid script mage herself as she did not appear until the next day. They let their imaginations answer it for themselves when she approached Lucy and Natsu right after lunch to ask for help with her training. The project was tested and fixed after the failures thanks to Natsu, so now it was almost functional. Though what the actual project was, no one knew and those involved are being tight-lipped about it, rumors of what it could be went the full spectrum of ideas, from realistic to completely ridiculous.

Lily learned all this from Mira later on when Gajeel left to get some sleep. Lily was silently proud that Levy had taken an initiative despite it being sparked by Gajeel calling her weak. He knew Levy had her set of strengths that Gajeel seemed to be forgetful of, but he still shouldn't call her weak because she was not the same kind of strong as he was. Lily sat there on the bar late into the night as he conversed with Mira and Cana about Levy and their plan that he was more than happy to assist in. Lily did not return to his and Gajeel's residence until very late and when he did return he found the Iron Dragon Slayer munching on some of his scrap metal from the pile in his room.

"Do you want to tell me what exactly you said to Levy that made her angry?"

"Not happening," Gajeel stated before finishing the screws he had in his hand before going to sleep. He felt a little guilty now for the words he said to her during the S-class trial, she is strong, but he was a giant jerk then so he would never be caught saying such a thing.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please respond and be patient as I am trying to update some of my much older stories that haven't been given as much attention lately. Along with balancing job, soon school again and other important life skills I am in the midst of learning(Driving! Yeah!)**

 **\- Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **6/19/16**


	3. Spying

**Hello my lovely readers! I know its been a little while, but things have happened and so much still needs to be done and continue to happen.**

 **My dog had died last week at the age of 15 and after 14 years with my family, my brother is now a tween and taller than me :(, I am just getting over being sick, and thankfully my family is going away this weekend.**

 **Now it is time to give you what you've been waiting for, the next chapter!**

* * *

Gajeel and Lily were in the guild hall early the next morning, under the guise of looking for a job before the other teams showed up. After that they sat at a corner table crowd watching while he ate on some more scrap metal. He was scolded soon after the Battle Royale for eating the silverware so they started ordering in small amounts for the sake of the silverware. He had watched several members, who he was faintly aware lived in Fairy hills, arrive and sat silently as the noise level gradually increased with the number of bodies that filed in.

"You made it!" he heard Natsu call out, he saw the Shrimp approach the flame brain and bunnygirl. They all sat at one of the many tables and had breakfast, Levy seemed to eat nothing in comparison to Natsu and his giant fireproof stomach. What he found odd was the fact her team hadn't been around to follow in her shadow showering her with compliments.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked seeing that Gajeel had spaced out again.

"Her minions aren't hovering around her," Gajeel didn't have to bother say who because it had been established that Gajeel felt obligated to watch out for the blue haired shrimp.

"Mira told me she somehow convinced them to go on a mission without her, that she was not needed for the job and would only hold them back."

"You really need to stop hanging out with that demon," Gajeel muttered.

"We have similar interests, and I can hold a decent conversation with her that doesn't compose of grunts or other similar short responses."

"Tch," Gajeel responded

"Like that for instance, are we actually getting a job today or what?" Lily asked, because he had a feeling they were not going to do anything productive with the way Gajeel was watching Levy. Lily took the moment to analyze the young script mage in question. She was wearing clothing ideal for training: orange racer back tank top, denim shorts and the same boots from the previous day with her hair pulled back except for her bangs and the hair that drapes over her ears.She rose from her table along with Natsu, Lucy and Happy, and the four of them left the guild hall quickly. Lily turned to see Gajeel grow tense, like he was stopping himself from doing something, which in itself was odd.

"We're going to follow Levy aren't we?" Lily asked, almost disappointed that Gajeel was the one keeping distance between him and Levy. Lily agreed with the girls the previous night that Gajeel was being hard headed about his attraction to Levy, which pretty much anyone in the guild that wasn't oblivious (cough, Natsu, cough) saw they liked each other. Without a word Gajeel stood up and made his way out. Lily sat on his shoulder as they tailed the group to the woods where the smaller guild hall resided.

Gajeel had decided to hide in the woods where they met just the edges of his senses, because he didn't want Natsu to bust him and have to deal with that. He saw that bunnygirl and the blue cat were standing as spectators as Natsu and Levy faced each other. He had been a bit surprised to hear she was training with Ash for brains instead of her own teammates, but was wary if she could actually go up against him.

"Ready?" Natsu asked and he saw Levy prepare herself and give him a nod. He then came at her with a flaming elbow attack that she seemed to dodged fast enough with time to put up the word 'guard' Natsu seemed happy about it. "Good, reaction time is getting better, execution is quicker too." Natsu stated calmly. The fact Natsu was being slow enough to correct Levy if needed was a shock to both Gajeel and Lily considering they knew Natsu for being rash in fights. They watched as Natsu he attacked her guard with Fire dragon fist and hit it so hard that it resonated, while she kept the guard up she built out the word 'storm' and sent it at Natsu sending him a dozen feet away from her. When Natsu rose and went at Levy again she used a small word that shifted Natsu off of his path and once he stopped spinning he was facing Gajeel. The larger dragon slayer in question stiffened in worry that Natsu would go blabbing his mouth forgetting Levy and challenge Gajeel to fight him. In reality once Natsu gathered his bearings, he didn't seem to register Gajeel's presence and returned to going at Levy, who after a while he noticed only used each spell at most twice except 'guard.' She would jump out of the way of his attacks and only a few times did he actually make contact, Gajeel could tell that Natsu had pulled back a little. Levy didn't look very tired, but sheened with sweat when Lucy decided to call a break for lunch.

"Can we go now?" Lily asked as he had been watching alongside Gajeel, aware that his friend had not took his eyes off of her the entire morning as they hid from sight. "Or would you rather I drag you over there where you would have to admit to spying on them?"

"Fine," Gajeel huffed and turned around to head back to the guild hall, to get away from the thing he seems to be be so easily teased on, and maybe actually pick up a job. Lily amused with himself quickly followed and watched how Gajeel seemed to be dealing with some internal turmoil that was hidden under a blank face.

After the group's short lunch break, they continued working on various skills that Levy was determined to get better at. She showed the others only a few of the new spells that she had been practicing but they did get to spend some time on a certain project that Natsu had been more than helpful in the practical testing of. She was grateful for the two of them willing to devote so much time as to helping her train, but she knew better than to show all her cards, she relished when she could surprise people with new spells.

* * *

Like the day before Gajeel watched from his seat in the guild as Levy arrived just at dinner time with the blonde and pink haired duo. Just like before she looked like she had worked hard and long, this time at some point she had put her hair up in a crazy pony tail. He heard Natsu going on about how good Levy was getting and it made him want to grind his teeth just a bit. If the ash for brains kept it up, he would be just as bad as the two cheerleaders of Shadowgear. His eyes followed her as she made her way through the guild to take a seat at the bar where Mira was standing. Not as guilty as he should've been, he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"How did it go today?" Mira asked as she handed Levy a fruity drink.

"Great, I'm getting a lot better than I was."

"I'm proud of you, Levy. Maybe some time I can come by and see how good you're getting, I'm sure a lot of us would."

"I may not be always for violence, just because I'm stronger than I was doesn't mean I'm going to go pick fights everywhere like some people around here."

"I just feel better knowing you can take care of yourself," Mira stated as she took the empty glass from Levy.

"Same here, got any new translations for me? It's been a few days since I asked since I've been so busy."

"I'll go check and put in your dinner order, to-go tonight or in house?"

"I should be getting back, but I think in house tonight."

"I'll find you when it's ready," Mira stated before giving Levy a wink and walking away. Levy looked around the guild before catching his gaze, and he saw a little blush spread across her cheeks as she gave a shy smile before getting up and making her way to his table. Lily had decided to sit over with Happy so he was on his own tonight.

"Hey Gajeel, how are you?" Levy greeted cheerfully.

"Alright, I guess," he muttered.

"So what did you think?" Levy asked and he looked at her with furrowed brow.

"What the hell you talking about Shorty?" he asked and she seemed to brush off the nickname faster than usual.

"My training this morning, what did you think?" She asked again and Gajeel felt his gut tighten at the knowledge of being spotted, she took it upon herself to sit across from him. "Natsu knew you were there," she bluntly stated.

"Damn Salamander," he muttered taking another gulp of his beer, he watched her as she glanced over at the pink haired slayer who was making a bit of a ruckus. He finally found the reason she smelled of steel, somehow in the time he had been gone she got a piercing. A steel bar in the top of her right ear with the ends resembling rubies, the skin still had a pinkness to provide further evidence of how new it was. Mentally he questioned why the hell she would get something as out of character as an ear-piercing like that.

He froze as she returned her gaze in front of her, she just caught him staring at her ear. She also knew why exactly he had been staring since her hand went up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as an excuse to touch the jewelry.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked off handedly, curious what possessed her to get it in the first place, but still had enough control not to blurt that question aloud.

"Not really, just have to sleep on my other side for a little longer." She stated a little shy on the matter.

"I'm sure your team didn't take it well when they saw it," he could just picture those two freaking out over such a little thing.

"Just that I didn't take them with me when I got it done, they were on a job at the time."

"Did Shadowgear break up or something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Lily said something about you telling them to go on missions without you."

"They need the jobs more than I do, and I've been busy with my own stuff," Levy explained and they paused their conversation as Mira appeared with Levy's dinner, which consisted of tomato soup and grilled cheese with a side salad, as well as a few flyers for jobs.

"You can pick up the material on your way out, sweetie," Mira said in referring to the translation jobs.

"Thanks, Mira." Levy stated and she glanced at the flyers to get an idea what they were asking for, Gajeel raised a studded brow since he usually doesn't see those kind of flyers on the job board. "As the only one who can do translation jobs, Mira keeps them aside for me," Levy explained after deciphering his look. He decided to look them over while she began eating her dinner when they both heard her stomach growl.

"So this is how you make due when not with the two cheerleaders?" He asked a few minutes later and when Levy had somehow already made half of her dinner disappear. She nodded as she chewed, waiting until she finished before she spoke.

"Its why I am always learning new languages, in case someone provides something I may not already know."

"So why bother going out in the field?"

"I have to go to the material sometimes, like archeological sites or ruins, but even I can get stir crazy sometimes."

"Even shorties like you have to get out once in awhile," Gajeel chuckled, her cheeks puffed out slightly at the name. He did enjoy how she look like when he did make her angry, if he would allow himself to think it, it was only because she looked adorable with her fury. She let out a huff of frustration as she turned to look at anywhere but at him, as she did that he watched the light bounce of the bar's rubies, something about it made him swell with satisfaction and possessiveness.

"I have some work to do, so I'll see you around," Levy stated as stood and took her empty plate and the flyers to the bar where Mira traded the plate for several large tomes. Levy carried the tomes like they weren't as heavy as they looked and walked out most likely to return to Fairy Hills.

"How did you screw up this time?" Lily asked as he landed on the table in front of Gajeel. He had watched their interaction, all was well until Gajeel said something to make her mad. That was one one of the many questions Gajeel asked himself whenever the Shrimp reacted in a way he didn't expect. "Did you insult her again?" Lily asked of his partner, Gajeel remained silent, and lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

 **Can you give me your thoughts? I would love to see how you all liked this chapter, I always find joy in how many people out there actually read and enjoy my work, it definitely surprises my parents.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **9/29/16**


	4. Her Reflection

**Hello to all of my readers! I am so sorry that I've been neglectful, I've got classes starting up soon so I am gonna cram updates before they start.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sometimes he still had nightmares about the night he first encountered the script mage and her team. He hadn't entirely forgiven himself for what he did to them, despite her seeming to have forgiven him. In the nightmares it ended worse than what actually transpired, like him actually carving the emblem into her skin instead of with just paint, sometimes he actually kills one or more of them. Then he has had other dreams where he could be sitting in the guild hall across from Levy and everything seemed normal until something would change.

One dream while she was reading one of her many books, her hand slipped across the table and entwined with his, having his heart beat faster in surprise, she would then give him a smile that made him feel warm. Then she would disappear leaving the phantom heat of her hand in his and it still remained there when he abruptly woke up in fear of what happened to her.

He wanted her to be close to him, but he still doubted himself.

He had been given his job by the master upon his joining of Fairy Tail; infiltrate Raven Tail and keep tabs on Makarov's traitor son Ivan. During that time he tried to keep her away from him and what Ivan could do to those close to him. At the end of the Grand Magic Games, Makarov told him that his job was done since Raven Tail had been disbanded and Ivan was arrested. He remembers knowing that his main excuse to keep her away just dissipated and he shouldn't have any other reason to push away his feelings. Then when he went to go talk to her, she had left the party to do some writing, he never asked what exactly she wrote about that night, but he was unsure what to do despite his indifferent behavior. She confused him that night, with her worrying about him, and all of a sudden crying out of nowhere, even she didn't know why she started tearing up.

" _Remember that she made the S-class candidate and not you,"_ Lily had told him days prior.

He knew she was worth the S-class nomination that she got because even though he had taken her team by surprise that first time, she was stubborn to stay on her feet. He had learned after that day and when he joined Fairy Tail that she was too stubborn for her own good. Juvia had told him how Levy seemed to be his match in stubbornness from what she had been told by Cana, and Lily seemed to agree from what he had just watched.

But when he did join he made a silent vow to make up for his mistakes, he would protect the Shrimp to the best of his capabilities, even Makarov had made a comment on it after the Battle of Fairy Tail. His vow was the reason he gave her no other option when she had to choose a partner for the S-class exams. Though he did want to pound on the other mages in his class, he did want to keep the Shrimp safe as well. He wanted her to get stronger that way he didn't have to worry so much for her safety. He did want her to get stronger, he knows she can, but it was the fact she went to Natsu for help that made him feel twisted up inside.

She never seemed to cease to confuse and surprise her, despite what he did to her, she overcame her fear and forgave him. She tried to make a friend of him while her two teammates still withheld judgment on him. But he had a habit of making harmless jokes about her height which would result in her puffing her cheeks and blushing and being more cute than angry. But there were times where she would be really annoyed and would give him a cold glare that told him he was dangerously close to being hit with that giant bag of hers.

Lily watched his friend lay there awake in his bed, just like with Levy, he could see the gears turning in Gajeel's head. He could tell there was some inner turmoil and Gajeel had been persistent on not telling him why he does it to himself.

"Are we going to the guild at all today?" Lily asked, ever since they returned from their last job he did notice the change in Levy's behavior. Levy was trying to become stronger to be more equal to Gajeel, at least that's how Mira explained it. He also saw the new jewelry she had acquired in their absence and knew she was serious about him. Gajeel just was holding back for some reason, and Lily was waiting for the day where Levy finally gets Gajeel to admit his feelings for her, if not he would do it himself.

All Lily had received in response was "tch" noise that could be ever so irritating but very much Gajeel as his signature, "Gihi" laugh.

"Did you want to go see Levy?" This time Gajeel let out a small, deep throated, growl as he turned his face away from where Lily was standing in the door frame. "I don't know why you are so against letting yourself be near her, yet you seem to be the first one to be there to keep her safe. I get that you may not have the best history but from what I see, she is willing to help you as much as you help her."

"Just shut up, cat," Gajeel quietly seethed. Lily saw the look on the slayer's face and realized he already knew all of this.

"Then what is in your way?" By now Lily walked around to face Gajeel. Abruptly Gajeel got up and properly dressed without another word, as he reached the front door Lily called out, "Where are you going now?"

"Just out, go to the guild if you want, I won't be by today." Gajeel stated before shutting the door behind him. _He just needs some time I guess,_ Lily thought before making his way out so he could keep Levy some company for the day.

When Lily did find her she had a few books laid out beside of her, but instead of being in the guild hall, she was in the same field as yesterday, but this time she was alone. He watched for a few moments in curiosity. When he tried to get closer he flew right into a rune barrier with a loud bang as he slid down to the soft ground. She jerked her head up at the noise he made and rushed over right through the barrier as if it did not apply to her.

"I am so sorry about that, are you alright Lily?" she asked as she sat beside him on the grass.

"I'm fine, just surprised is all." he stated as he rubbed the small bump from the impact, "I wasn't aware you did barriers like Freed."

"I've been practicing on a larger scale recently, but I had to protect myself from the guild brawls somehow before you guys showed up, right?"

"Makes sense," Lily stood up to touch the barrier to examine it further, it looked different than how Gajeel described Freed's rune barriers. "It doesn't look like his though," he stated, her barrier looked brighter, warmer and different in the runes themselves.

"He has a darker kind of script magic, it's called 'Dark Écriture' a type of eye magic,"

"How do you know that?"

"Besides me asking him? I've done basic research on the types of magic everyone in the guild has as to have an idea of how they work and who could work best with who."

"So that's why Mira calls you the current strategist of Fairy Tail,"

"So why are you here?" Levy asked and Lily allowed the change in topic seeing the blush on her face from the praise.

"Gajeel wasn't in the best mood this morning and went off to who knows where and I decided to keep you company."

"How kind of you, come on in," she pulled out her light pen and make a hole in the barrier for her and Lily to pass through. "Gajeel never answered my question yesterday, how did you think of my training?" Lily chuckled realizing why he seemed in a bad mood, they got busted yesterday and she told him that to his face.

"I do apologize for that, but you are definitely strong and very determined."

"I didn't really mind, and thank you for the compliment, any input you would like to add?"

"Yeah, I never saw Natsu as the kind to be slow enough to teach someone."

"That's partially Lucy's doing, but Natsu is like a brother to me and he's always there to help."

"How long have you actually known him?" Lily was truly curious, because the way they and the rest of the main wizards treat each other, they must have some deep bonds.

"Well," Levy thought it over for a mere moment, "I was about ten when he showed up at the guild after Igneel disappeared. So seven years plus those years we were on Tenrou."

"A long time," Lily thought aloud,

"Yeah, I remember Natsu coming up to me after the war telling me he pulverized Gajeel for me." She chuckled, lost in her memories.

"When was that?" Lily asked, never hearing of when Natsu beat Gajeel like that, as far as he had seen, Gajeel was the one fighting for Levy.

"Before you showed up. He didn't tell you did he?" Levy asked with a sad look on her face. Lily shook his head, maybe he would finally get some answers. Not even Mira would tell him anything, for once she said it wasn't her story to tell despite her being the gossip hub. "Gajeel once belonged to a dark guild, Phantom Lord. I was told after I woke up that he attacked me and Shadowgear as to spark a war between our guilds when destroying our guild hall didn't do the job."

"So that's why Jet and Droy don't like him," Lily realized, as well as why he was hesitant around her as well. Levy nodded at his words, she spaced out a little as she continued her story.

"They were furious that the master allowed him to join Fairy Tail afterwards, they actually attacked him in retribution."

"What did he actually do to you?" Lily asked, wanting to know why his friend still held on to the guilt of the event.

"He surprised us and quickly took us out. I tried to fight back and so did the boys, somehow I lasted longer than they did." Lily watched some the emotions on her face, she seemed to held some anger from that night, but directed it on herself. "But he still took me out quick, I was told he crucified us to the large oak in the park for everyone to see. I realized how weak I was back then, we were a joke. He targeted us because of how weak we were,"

"You are not weak, Levy," Lily tried to protest.

"But we didn't even hear him coming until he cracked the cobblestone where he landed. We weren't ready for him." She kept on speaking, he began to realize she may not have told anyone about the event to this extent, though she seemed to not go too far into detail.

"You've blamed yourself this whole time for it haven't you?"

"For not being stronger," she replied to his question, "for not being able to protect my team better back then. They got hurt trying to keep me safe. Everytime something happens, I seem to have someone there to protect me, I feel so weak because of that." She wasn't crying but did look upset, it was rare to see anything but a positive expression on her face.

"That's why you've been training so hard?" Lily saw now that it wasn't just to gain more of Gajeel's attention like Mira hypothesized. Levy nodded at the statement and took a deep breath to shake the bad feelings away. He could now see how her smile of innocence was a big mask for the petite woman that people were easily fooled by.

"I want to be able to protect myself, I want to let people be able to depend on me."

"I'm sure they already do."

"I want to be able to not be a liability in fights anymore, or have to stay back at HQ while everyone is fighting."

"I understand how that could inability to contribute can drive you crazy," He thought back to when his prince tried to use himself as a scapegoat for the Animas taking all the magic away, but was thankful for when Natsu allowed himself to be the villain they needed and allowed Prince Jellal to get the public to support him. "How about I assist you in your training, Levy?" he offered, and it seemed to cheer her up more.

"I would like that, you could actually help with a project I'm working on," she went over to her bag and pulled out a small object that once she turned around he saw it was a choker necklace with a lacrima placed in the strap.

"That's the project?" He asked pointing to the necklace. She nodded and beamed proudly.

"Just don't tell Gajeel about it later, I want it to be a surprise."

"What does it do?"

"Come at me and you'll see." He raised an eyebrow at her, he knows she's stronger than she was before but was still uncertain what she thinks this would accomplish. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," he replied quickly.

"Then trust me in saying if this works, I will be perfectly fine."

"Okay then, may I still go easy?"

"Sure, when you're ready," with that Lily grew to his full size and rushed in at her with a fist ready to send at her, trusting that whatever that necklace can do will keep her safe.

* * *

 **Please tell me how you enjoyed this chapter, I love reading reviews!**

 **-Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **1/6/2018**


	5. His Reflection

**Sorry for the delay... Life loves getting busy, that's all I can really say about the matter.**

 **So here is chapter 5!**

* * *

When Gajeel stepped out of his house, he didn't know where he was going. He just needed to be get out, away from Lily and his questions that he kept already asking himself. He knew he _could_ be with her if he wanted to, and he did want to. He just wasn't sure that he deserved to be with her, after everything he's done to have someone like her. He didn't want her to be in danger if they actually were together, someone would try to use her against him.

He didn't understand why she was able to trust him so easily, he always confused her. One minute she could be all smiles that made his heart skip a beat, the next she was furious and he had to be aware if he she was going to hit him with that giant brick of a satchel. But then there were the times she would take it upon herself to take care of him, by either supporting him as he walked or tending to his wounds as best as she could. Having her so close and not having her at the same time was his punishment to himself for all his sins, he wasn't allowing himself the one thing he wants most because she is too precious to risk.

As he was lost in his thoughts of the little blue haired mage, he ended up walking all through Magnolia. He literally wandered throughout almost every district of Magnolia and it was only near noon. He had no destination in mind except what he wanted to avoid, Fairy Tail and his problems that are associated with a certain member.

"Hey, it's Gajeel," He heard a voice call out as he walked around the city. He turned around to see a group of three people he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. There seated at an outside restaurant were the mages that were under his order during his time in Phantom Lord.

"Been quite a while since we've seen you around," Boze stated as Gajeel walked towards the group from across the cobblestone road, he had gotten his purple glasses fixed but didn't seem to age like other people, same for the girl who had first called him out, Sue.

"What are you still doing around here?" Gajeel questioned as he approached, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Magnolia is a pretty cool place to put down some roots, at least it is under Fairy Tail's protection, Twilight Ogre were a joke." Sue stated, he saw that her hair grew longer than it was the last time he remembers seeing her. "It was nice to know you were still alive when you showed up at the Grand Magic Games."

"You definitely seemed stronger than before," Boze added.

"So you've stayed in Magnolia this whole time?" Gajeel questioned again, curious as to how they stayed after their former guild was responsible for the partial destruction of the town they now call home.

"Some of it, though we tried to join Fairy Tail during your absence, we don't affiliate with anyone right now, we tried to travel a bit."

"You tried to join Fairy Tail?" he was surprised to hear that.

"They took you didn't they? You and Juvia seemed better off after joining them," Bora stated, "You would've just kept walking if we tried to talk to you back during Phantom Lord days," Gajeel thought for a moment and realized he would probably be right, the most he would've given them was a side glance and decide it wasn't worth his time. He stood there for a few minutes more talking to them with short responses until Sue realized they were running late and left him alone on the street.

Seeing people who saw him during his darkest time was like a wake up call to how much he had actually changed since then. He didn't even care for his subordinates while in Phantom Lord, he didn't care for anyone but himself. He allowed himself to be a pawn in Jose's grimy hands as long as he got to see some action. Now he saw more action than with his former guild because these days he actually had something to fight for. If he had changed so much, why is he still holding back? Because he felt guilty for exposing something as pure as her to his darkest form, maybe?

She had been more than cooperative when he wanted to keep her safe once he proved himself, but that was after she was no longer afraid of him. The fact she had been afraid of him when he joined Fairy Tail, that image of her cowering at the sight of him had been seared into his head. She shouldn't want to be around a monster like him, but she can be so stubborn. She grew comfortable around him. He can still remember during the Battle of Fairy Tail she seemed perfectly fine with the fact that he sat by her as she worked, when only days before she had kept a wide berth out of fear. He hated himself for making someone as pure and loved as her to only look at him with fear in her eyes.

"That was truly ingenious, Levy," Gajeel spurred out of his inner thoughts when he caught Lily's voice and Levy's scent. They were ahead of him and he only noticed them because of his enhanced senses. As to not be spotted by them he had the genius idea to go into his iron shadow mode to follow and not be seen like the previous day.

"I'm just glad it didn't backfire on me, at least more than the one time," he heard Levy replied.

"I am truly impressed how quickly you had put it together."

"I had the idea for a while. I only started after you left. Freed helped with the actual development, and I swore him to secrecy, and I am doing the same to you."

"I do admit that I contribute to the gossip occasionally. But if you do not want anyone to know, then you have my word."

"Not even Gajeel can know, I want an ace of my own up my sleeve."

"If he can help it, you won't need it."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to put all my chips on him being there to protect me. Usually when he does that I end up lugging him to safety, and he can be really heavy," she said with a laugh and Gajeel thought how she would do that despite his protests.

"Just another point proving that you are strong," Lily joked as he glanced behind them at the shadows, like he could sense Gajeel following them. Gajeel froze under Lily's gaze, nervous of being called out. "Is there any other place you would like to go today? Since I don't know where my partner is I would be more than happy to escort you anywhere you need to go today."

"How kind of you, Lily. I did want to stop by a few bookstores, I ordered a few things for a translation job I have." While still in his shadow mode, he debated whether to continue following or just let the two be. He did end up following them to stores but never entered, he watched from afar the joy that crossed her face with every book she acquired. After they made all their stops, they made their way to the guild hall on the other side of the city, he didn't follow them inside and exited the shadow mode discreetly in an alley.

He didn't know why he was acting like this, he knew what he wanted, he wanted Levy. He cared for her and wanted to keep her safe, which he thought was right by his side, but the image of her limp body crucified to that tree pops in his head. He was walking again and he didn't bother to care where he was going. When he looked up he was in the park staring at the damned tree that he plastered her to. Sometimes he had the overwhelming urge to destroy that tree so there was one less reminder of his greatest sin. At the moment all he could muster was to lamely punch the trunk of the large tree and just stand there.

"Gajeel?" He spun so quickly at her voice, she was standing there watching him with a worried expression. Despite his previous thoughts of warnings, he still could never get over the sight of her.

"Hey, Shrimp," he replied, trying to regain some pride and a handle on whatever the situation was.

"Are you okay?" she was sincerely concerned about him, how much of that little show did she actually see?

"Yeah, are ya stalkin' me now?" he tried to joke but she seemed disappointed with the little sigh she let out.

"Lily saw you by the guild and then turn right around,"

"So you decided to follow me?"

She shrugged, he could see the tint on her cheeks, "Call it concern for a friend," she replied, blushing a tad more but a little tired as well. Something twisted in him when she said that, and in both a good and concernable way.

"Just didn't want to deal with that damn cat and the ruckus of the guild," He tried to explain, while keeping her out of it. "Ain't nothing to worry yourself over, Shrimp."

"Like that's gonna happen," he heard her mutter with another sigh, then she pulled a cute smile out for him, "Will you be at the guild tomorrow?" she asked him.

Would he? He liked being at the guild if only to see the light that seemed to radiate off of the girl that stood in front of him. Even though he had wronged her, she seemed to be one most determined to pull him out of the darkness he had resided in.

"I guess, I should look into finding our next job," confused when he silently repeated those words, when he said 'our' did he mean her and him or him and Pantherlily?

"I also heard tomorrow's open mic day," she giggled, and he somehow found himself smirking at the thought. "But you didn't hear it from me," she added.

"No one would suspect you, Shorty," at the nickname she rolled her eyes. There was a beat of silence and he watched as she glanced up at the damned tree, unlike his hatred she looked at it with curiosity, her mind thinking faster than he could probably keep up with.

"I should probably be getting back, got a few more translations that I need to finish. See you tomorrow?" She asked with seeming in a better mood all of sudden, and it was infectious.

"Yeah, I'll be there." he nodded and watched as she skipped off back to the guild hall. She seemed to not even care they just spoke in front of the damned spot where he put her limp body on display for the whole city. It didn't really surprise him all too much that someone as smart as her left him in a confused mess.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, I know it was a little shorter than the rest, but this story is gonna take a while so be in for the long haul.**

 **-Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **8/16/18**


End file.
